Va, je ne te hais point
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: "Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir vaincue". Parcourant le désert avec Akira, Tokito se retrouve, comme Chimène face à Rodrigue ("Le Cid") à balancer entre haine et amour... Tokito x Akira


_Le neuvième chapitre de_ Vacances agitées _met un peu plus de temps à arriver mais voici un petit OS, qui m'a été inspiré en plein cours de français, alors qu'on parlait du_ Cid _^^ Voilà, un petit Akira/Tokito assez léger, je trouve... Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Je me répète cette phrase chaque jour passé à tes côtés, dans ce foutu désert. A chacune de tes respirations que j'entends, à chacun de tes mouvements, j'y pense : je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir vaincue.

Je te suivrai, où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, je serai là. Sur tes talons. Sans relâche. Je serai là, à te regarder, toujours furieuse et rancunière. La main prête à dégainer mon sabre, à t'attaquer de nouveau, à te mettre à terre, à te trancher la gorge. Je ne faiblirai pas, n'abandonnerai pas. Je te pourchasserai, encore et encore. Parce que je ne peux pardonner ton affront.

Tu as osé me faire fléchir, me mettre à terre, me faire descendre de mon piédestal. Tu as osé t'afficher comme vainqueur face à moi, toi, sale minable qui n'a même pas du sang de samouraï dans les veines. Comment as-tu pu parvenir à un tel exploit ? Rien que d'y penser, mon sang bouillonne. Mes doigts se crispent et mes dents grincent sous le coup de la colère.

Tu es de dos, toujours de dos. Tu ne te tournes que très rarement vers moi. Tu continues d'avancer dans ce foutu sable, et sembles ignorer mon existence. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je suis là. A marcher dans ton sillon. A regarder ton dos. A espérer l'atteindre un jour. Pourquoi une telle distance entre nous ? Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies dépassée, moi, issue d'un clan si noble et si puissant ? Je sens la rage remuer en moi. Je te déteste. Je n'ai que haine et colère à te donner. Pourtant, je continue de te suivre. Sans relâche.

Je pourrais t'attaquer sans prévenir. Comme ça. Par surprise. Mais non… ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je veux un vrai duel. Un duel que tu m'accorderais en pleine connaissance de causes. Pas un combat forcé par une attaque surprise. Je veux que tu te tournes vers moi. Et qu'enfin, tu dises _oui_. Alors nous nous retrouverons à nouveau face à face. Et, pour la seconde fois, nous nous affronterons.

Je te mettrai à terre. Je te ferai ravaler ta fierté insupportable. Je te ferai mordre la poussière. Ainsi, tu laveras ton affront. Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je ne te pardonnerai _jamais_. Peut-être que je te laisserai tranquille. Et nous pourrons alors continuer notre route, chacun de notre côté.

Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes les moyens d'oublier que tu m'as vaincue une première fois. Je ne supporte plus ce souvenir. Je veux l'effacer. Ne même pas me rappeler que je t'ai connu. Tout oublier. Tout faire disparaître de ma mémoire, comme on a si bien su y retirer les images de ma mère. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de cet affrontement, où j'ai connu la pire défaite et la pire humiliation de toute ma vie.

Pourtant, aussi incroyable et paradoxal que ce soit, je m'accroche en même temps à ces images. J'y repense, je les médite, j'en rêve. Je te revois, souffrant le martyr et néanmoins debout. Encaissant, coup sur coup. Tes yeux émeraude me reviennent et je me réveille alors en sursaut, me demandant où je suis, entre rêve et réalité.

Dans les moments de solitudes, pendant lesquels tu dors alors que je monte la garde, je t'observe depuis mon poste. Et toujours, les mêmes images viennent me hanter. C'est dans ces moments-là que je prends de temps de réfléchir à qui je suis réellement, pourquoi je suis là, avec toi, et qui tu es par rapport à moi.

Je te hais mais en même temps, je t'admire. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable et pourtant, je n'aurais, finalement, pas aimé que ça se passe autrement. Ta victoire, ma défaite, suscitent en moi à la fois haine et amour. C'est idiot. Mais c'est comme ça.

Il m'arrive, en t'observant dormir dans le noir, de vouloir venir me blottir dans tes bras. D'autres fois, au contraire, j'ai juste envie de trancher ton cou de la lame de mon sabre. Les deux sentiments se bousculent en moi, s'affrontent, se tapent dessus. Et finalement, je ne fais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je reste juste là, à te regarder dormir.

Certainement que tu ignores tout ceci. Et tu ne le sauras jamais. Car je continuerai de te suivre toujours de la même façon, des insultes plein la bouche et des demandes de revanche plein le cœur. Je continuerai de marcher dans tes pas avec le même regard furieux, le même sang bouillonnant. Tu continueras de croire que je te déteste. Que je n'ai pour toi que rage et fureur. Que je ne veux qu'une seule chose : te mettre à terre.

Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui se cache au plus profond de moi. Tu ne sauras jamais l'admiration que j'ai pour toi. La tristesse que je ressens, lorsque tu m'accordes si peu d'attention. Le sentiment de revivre qui m'envahit, les rares fois où tu me fais un sourire sincère. Les mots de tendresse qui se dissimulent derrière mes insultes. Mes caresses et mes étreintes qui se fondent dans mes coups. Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Tout comme tu n'entendras jamais, venant de moi, ces trois termes si simples et si compliqués à dire : _je t'aime_. Et pourtant, il y a des fois où ils veulent s'échapper, où ils veulent sortir. Je les retiens à grande peine. A la place, je décide de lancer une autre remarque acerbe et cynique.

Je suis incapable de te dire de telles choses. Incapable de t'avouer tout ce que je ressens. Je ne suis rien, en vérité. Juste une ombre de moi-même, une chose qui se cache derrière un masque de colère.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'affronteras de nouveau. Et ce jour-là, quel que soit l'issu du combat, je pourrai enfin te faire comprendre que je ne déteste pas vraiment. Qu'au fond de moi, je t'apprécie plus que quiconque. Je te laisserai partir sans rancune. Oui, ce jour-là, je te dirai :

 _Va, je ne te hais point_. (1)

Mais si jamais tu te retournais vers moi, en signe d'invitation, alors je te suivrai. Je ne marcherai plus derrière toi, mais à tes côtés. Et peut-être qu'enfin débarrassée de cet esprit de revanche et de vengeance, je pourrai te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je pourrai enfin te dire _je t'aime_.

* * *

 _(1) : vers tiré de_ Le Cid _de Corneille :)_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :D See you soon !_


End file.
